


Hey, Brother

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, F/M, Half-Siblings, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> C’era una questione di cui non aveva avuto tempo di occuparsi a causa di tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi tempi ma ora che il Crocodile era fuori dai giochi e tutto era tranquillo era il momento di perderci tempo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E' dalla fine della 5A che mi faccio una domanda ossia " ma dove caspio è finito il fratellino di Killian? E perchè Killian non lo ha cercato? ". Lo so, sono due ma il concetto è quello, dove a Storybrooke è finito il fratellino di Hook e Hook sa dove sia finito? Da qui nasce questa fic missing moment ambientata tra la 4A e la 4B, l'unico periodo abbastanza lungo a mio parere

C’era una questione di cui non aveva avuto tempo di occuparsi a causa di tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi tempi ma ora che il Crocodile era fuori dai giochi e tutto era tranquillo era il momento di perderci tempo. Così si era detto Killian Jones, più noto come Captain Hook, mentre sfogliava i registri del municipio di Storybrooke senza tuttavia capirci qualcosa. Da quando era arrivato in quella città aveva avuto un dubbio e in parte ne aveva avuto la risposta negli ultimi giorni. Quando aveva ucciso suo padre si era sentito bene, suo padre si meritava quella morte nonostante le sue parole di pentimento, aveva preferito una nuova vita a lui e a Liam e se su di sé poteva far correre per quel che riguardava Liam assolutamente no. E quel che era peggio aveva dato al suo nuovo figlio il nome del suo primogenito, quello non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarglielo. Però c’era sempre il suo fratellino, e per mesi era stato convinto che fosse rimasto nella Enchanted Forest e dunque non era più una sua preoccupazione, almeno finché tutta l’Enchanted Forest non era stata trasportata nel Maine, il ché voleva dire che suo fratello doveva essere lì da qualche parte. Aveva cercato tra i registi dell’anagrafe alla ricerca di un Liam Jones, tra quelli dell’affido e non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa.<<Mi chiedo cosa tu stia facendo a quest’ora nel mio ufficio, capitano >> sentì dire dietro di sé e subito chiuse lo schedario, non aveva trovato nulla ma non era necessario che Regina sapesse cosa stesse cercando, non lei almeno. << Una faccenda personale di nessuna importanza, Maestà>> rispose prima di avvicinarsi alla porta sperando che gli credesse. << Per questa volta ti credo, capitano, ma la prossima … credo che avviserò miss Swan. Non sei qui su suo ordine e sono convinta che non vuoi che lei lo sappia>> dichiarò Regina mentre lui velocemente guadagnava la porta, non lo faceva per suo padre ma per Liam, perché Liam avrebbe voluto che si prendesse cura della famiglia e l’unico altro membro della famiglia rimasto era un fratellino che aveva visto di sfuggita una volta sola e che ora doveva essere da qualche parte.

 

Non sapeva più dove cercare, per fortuna Emma era impegnata con quella scatola che sembrava contenere tutte le risposte del mondo così lui aveva agio di pensare. Dopo poteva essere suo fratello si chiese per l’ennesima volta prima di osservare la strana scatola, non aveva mai provato quella cosa, ad Emma sembrava sufficiente cliccare qualche tasto e muovere quella freccina sullo schermo per ottenere tutte le risposte che desiderava. << Liam Jones … per caso conosci questo nome? >> gli chiese Emma facendogli segno, forse questa era la volta giusta si disse avvicinandosi lentamente, l’unica che poteva essere a conoscenza dell’esistenza del suo fratellino era Regina ma la donna aveva altri problemi per preoccuparsi di lui. Il foglio che gli passò Emma era un semplice foglio su cui però vi era il timbro delle suore, che il suo fratellino fosse  alloggiato presso le fate era quasi paradossale pensò, il nome era quello, la data non corrispondeva e la foto non era d’aiuto ma doveva tentare, era pur sempre qualcosa. << L’unico Liam Jones che ho conosciuto era mio fratello>> le rispose, e non era nemmeno una bugia, aveva solamente intravisto il suo fratellino e non aveva mai voluto parlargli, troppo occupato a vomitare il suo rancore contro suo padre, contro la sua decisione di dimenticarsi di lui e Liam, di essersi voluto fare un’altra vita, di aver deluso la loro fiducia quando era appena un bambino. << Capisco, le suore volevano che mi occupassi di controllare le schede dei loro orfani nel caso alcuni di loro avessero i genitori da qualche parte come nel caso di Jefferson e Paige, purtroppo ci sono solo tre casi simili>> dichiarò Emma, forse era la volta buona pensò Killian. << Farò una chiamata alla fata Turchina e poi mi occuperò delle scartoffie e credo ne avrò per tutto il giorno >> aggiunse la bionda mentre Killian cercava di rimanere impassibile, era un’occasione da non perdere: da quando l’Oscuro era stato costretto a lasciare la città tutto stava andando per il meglio almeno per lui. << Troverò qualcosa da fare Swan >> le rispose prima di darle un bacio veloce sulla bocca, aveva un punto di partenza e non avrebbe perso quell’opportunità.

 

Per questo quel pomeriggio si era ritrovato a spiare quello che accadeva nell’orfanotrofio a debita distanza con il cannocchiale, doveva solo individuare quale tra i tanti bambini fosse il suo fratellino e poi … poi avrebbe pensato a cosa fare. A lui sembravano tutti uguali, non si era mai preoccupato di ragazzini, con il figlio di Emma aveva un rapporto che funzionava semplicemente sul concetto che non si dovevano disturbare a vicenda e che potevano essere buoni amici. << Non ti hanno mai detto che non si spiano così i bambini? Se tu ed Emma state pensando ad un’adozione basta dirlo, altrimenti allontanati: la gente potrebbe pensar male >> disse una voce alle sue spalle, cos’era questa nuova mania di volerlo spaventare lui non lo capiva, che lo fece voltare; per fortuna era solamente Tinkerbell che lo osservava curiosa. Negli anni a Neverland avevano stretto un sodalizio, non un’amicizia ma un patto di reciproca sopportazione che era andato bene ad entrambi, era arrivata poco prima del sortilegio e avevano avuto poco tempo per conoscersi meglio perché Peter Pan aveva deciso di fare a meno di lui, cosa passasse per la testa di quel demonio Killian non lo aveva mai capito, era più pazzo del figlio ed era tutto un dire. << Non sono affari tuoi, e non riguarda la Salvatrice >> rispose cercando di non farle capire il vero motivo della sua visita. << Non riguarda Emma Swan, eppure stavi tenendo d’occhio i bambini … sicuro di non essere diventato padre da una delle tue tante donne, capitano?>> domandò la fata con ironia, era vicina alla verità pensò Killian, e che fosse diventato padre era un’eventualità di cui si sarebbe occupato in un secondo tempo, la sua priorità al momento era il suo fratellino Liam Jones, poi si sarebbe preoccupato di una sua supposta paternità. << Se vuoi chiederlo a tutte le puttane dei porti che ho conosciuto fa pure deary>> la prese in giro prima di tornare a quello che stava facendo, lui e Liam avevano preso i capelli neri dal padre e secondo quello che gli aveva spiegato Emma una sera era probabile che anche il suo fratellino avesse i capelli del medesimo colore, poi c’era tutto un discorso di geni dominanti e recessivi che non aveva capito ma non doveva essere importante, aveva individuato almeno quattro ragazzini possibili, aveva bisogno di altri indizi.

<<Credo di sapere chi sia: c’è un bambino di sei anni che ti assomiglia, potrebbe essere tuo figlio e … ironia della sorte si chiama come tuo fratello >> e detto quello Tinkerbell si allontanò mentre Killian Jones si diceva che alla fine aveva trovato suo fratello; Liam sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui e suo padre … lo faceva per suo fratello, non per suo padre. Per questo quel pomeriggio si era deciso a bussare sperando che ad aprirgli non fosse Tinkerbell, Emma era ancora impegnata con le sue cose e si erano visti solamente per un pranzo veloce da Granny’s e poi lei era tornata al commissariato e lui dopo qualche camminata aveva deciso che era ora di fare la sua mossa. Per fortuna ad aprire non fu Tinkerbell ma la madre superiora, non aveva mai avuto particolari rapporti con Blue e forse quello poteva essere un buon inizio si disse nel vedere l’altra sgranare gli occhi. << A cosa devo la vostra visita, capitano? Riguarda per caso la Salvatrice?>> gli chiese la madre superiora cercando di essere diplomatica. << Una faccenda personale, possiamo parlarne in privato? >> le chiese sperando in un si, era così vicino a dei risultati. << Come volete, capitano, entrate pure ma che sia una visita breve>> rispose la madre superiora facendogli spazio e lasciandolo entrare.


	2. Second Chapter

<< Non sono sicura di aver capito bene, capitano >> disse per la seconda volta la madre superiora, come fosse possibile che quando vivevano nella Enchanted Forest quella donna fosse la fata turchina a Killian appariva ancora un mistero.  
 << Eppure credevo di essere stato chiaro, sorella. Mio padre dopo aver abbandonato me e mio fratello si è sposato e ha avuto un altro figlio, e sembra che il bambino sia ospite presso di voi per cui ve lo ripeterò: posso parlare con Liam Jones? L’ho intravisto una volta e sono sicuro di poterlo riconoscere >> disse per la seconda volta, non era un tipo paziente e quella donna irritante gli stava facendo perdere quella poca pazienza che aveva, inoltre doveva tornare in tempo per la cena con Emma e i suoi genitori, avrebbe potuto avvertire che era in ritardo ma non aveva ben chiaro il funzionamento di quel coso che Swan gli faceva portare sempre con sé.  
 << No, quello l’ho capito, solo … mi serve la certezza che Liam Jones sia tuo fratello, capitano. Non posso dare false speranze a quel bambino, ha perso entrambi i genitori e non voglio che si affezioni a qualcuno che crede suo parente per poi scoprire che non è così >> gli spiegò la suora, posizione che comprendeva ma che non accettava: Liam Jones era suo fratello, lo aveva capito nel momento esatto in cui la madre superiora gli aveva casualmente mostrato una foto di gruppo degli orfani, dopo averla visto era sicuro che quel bambino fosse il suo fratellino.  
 << Non ha bisogno di spiegazioni, sorella >> le ripeté cercando di rimanere calmo.

  
<< Suppongo che miss Emma Swan non sia informata di questa tua idea, se possibile gradirei parlare con lei e solo allora organizzare un incontro >> propose la fata. Quella era l’idea peggiore che avesse sentito da quando aveva messo piede lì dentro, Emma non doveva saperne nulla, l’amava ma la bionda non doveva sapere nulla, la sua vita prima del sortilegio era qualcosa che forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a rivelare per intero ad Emma Swan. E Liam faceva parte di quella vita, o meglio l’aveva fugacemente attraversata.  
 << No … non c’è alcun bisogno di avvertire Emma, madre superiora. Devo solo vedere mio fratello, non è una richiesta così impossibile >> replicò cercando di salvare il salvabile.  
 << Se la situazione dovesse peggiorare dovrò avvertire lo sceriffo e il sindaco, mi dispiace, per il resto … vedrò cosa posso fare, capitano >> fu la risposta della donna prima che con una mano gli indicasse la porta, dove si fosse guadagnata la sua fama di donna caritatevole e sempre disposta ad aiutare gli altri Killian non sapeva dirlo.  
 Quella sera aveva cercato di fingere che andasse tutto bene e aveva sperato che nessuno si accorgesse di nulla, per fortuna a tavola si era parlato solo di sciocchezze, i Charmings erano troppo concentrati sul piccolo Neal ed Emma sembrava indifferente al suo nervosismo, o attendeva che fosse lui a dire qualcosa, l’unico che sembrava essersi accorto del suo comportamento sembrava essere Henry ma per fortuna nessuno gli aveva fatto domande.

  
Anche mentre la mattina successiva stava aiutando Emma con le scartoffie del commissariato non aveva smesso di pensare a come comportarsi. Lui e Liam non avevano mai avuto una vera figura paterna, era stato Liam a fargli da padre quando erano stati venduti e anche in quel caso suo fratello era di pochi anni maggiore di lui e lui era il minore, inoltre non aveva la minima di come rapportarsi con i bambini. Lui e Milah non avevano mai parlato di Baelfire e quando lui stesso aveva incontrato il ragazzo non aveva saputo cosa dovesse esattamente dire, con Henry parlava a malapena e oltre a loro non era alcuna esperienza ma quel bambino era il suo fratellino e doveva pur instaurare un legame, lo doveva a Liam, il suo Liam.

  
Emma nel pomeriggio non aveva nulla da fare se non archiviare dei vecchi casi con la scatola magica e dunque aveva deciso che doveva ripresentarsi alla fata turchina e sperare che la donna avesse deciso che non costituiva una minaccia. Ad aprirgli quel giorno fu una delle fate, non ricordava il suo nome, Nova o qualcosa di simile. << Devo vedere la madre superiora >> disse per prima cosa, era inutile perdere tempo in convenevoli.  
 << Potrei sapere il motivo, capitano? >> gli chiese la donna prima di farlo entrare. << È una questione personale tra me e lei, sorella. >> le rispose prima che l’altra lo accompagnasse svogliatamente verso l’ufficio della fata turchina .  
 << Capitano, ero sicura che sareste tornato. Puoi andare Nova, se avrò bisogno di te ti avviserò >> dichiarò la madre superiora prima che lui chiudesse la porta, questa volta avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva, non chiedeva la luna ma solo di poter vedere il suo fratellino.  
 << Allora, avete avuto ripensamenti, capitano, altre idee? >> gli chiese la donna, quanto odiava quella falsa cortesia si disse Killian.  
 << Nessun ripensamento,  sorella, chiedo solo di poter vedere il mio fratellino >> ripeté per l’ennesima volta.  
 << Molto bene, volevo sapere se ne eri realmente convinto, mi aspetti per cinque minuti, capitano >> dichiarò la fata prima di lasciare la stanza. Cinque minuti, minimo, pensò prima di cominciare a contare le mattonelle del soffitto, dopo quelle passò a quelle delle pareti e aveva quasi terminato il conto di quelle del pavimento quando la porta si aprì nuovamente rivelando la madre superiora assieme a un bambino, e Killian Jones, più frequentemente conosciuto come Captain Hook, conosceva quegli occhi, erano gli stessi di suo padre, di Liam e i suoi, gli occhi della famiglia Jones.  
 << Liam, devo presentarti una persona molto importante >> dichiarò la donna prima di far avanzare il bambino, era il momento della verità pensò Killian.

 

***

 

Liam lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Killian ricambiò lo sguardo, peccato che quella scena fosse già accaduta tre volte.  
 Da quando la madre superiora aveva chiuso la porta per lasciare ai due un po’ d’intimità non avevano fatto altro che guardarsi negli occhi, poi uno dei due abbassava lo sguardo, subito imitato dall’altro e ricominciavano. Liam era suo fratello, più i secondi passavano e più Killian ne era convinto, solo che non sapeva esattamente cosa dirgli.

  
<< Conoscevi mio padre? >> gli chiese Liam che doveva essere o curioso o annoiato da quella situazione. C’era stato un tempo, quando suo padre li aveva portati con loro in cui Killian era stato sicuro di conoscerlo, speranza che si era infranta quando aveva abbandonato lui e Liam senza una parola, salvo poi scoprire che suo padre sembrava averli dimenticati, si era risposata e aveva avuto un altro figlio a cui aveva dato il nome del suo primogenito, come se per lui non fossero mai esistiti.  
 << Credevo di conoscerlo, io e mio fratello credevamo di conoscerlo >> ammise, quando era bambino suo padre ai suoi occhi era un eroe, un uomo coraggioso che aveva deciso di offrire ai suoi due figli una vita piena di avventure. Poi era divenuto il codardo che aveva abbandonato lui e Liam costringendo Liam a fargli da padre e sebbene poco prima del sortilegio suo padre si fosse spiegato e gli avesse chiesto perdono Killian sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo. << Cosa sai di lui? >> aggiunse timidamente, tutto quello si stava rivelando più duro di quanto avesse inizialmente creduto si disse.

  
<< Che era stato un ladro, che ho due fratelli che non ho mai incontrato, dopo la morte della mamma mi parlava spesso di loro, e che non mantiene le promesse >> fu la risposta di suo fratello, in quanto all’ultima parte era meglio che restasse un segreto tra lui e Regina. << Mi ha chiamato così perché voleva omaggiare il suo primogenito,  Liam era un bravo ragazzo mi diceva sempre, e … sono sicuro che si sia occupato di Killian quando ho dovuto lasciarli >> aggiunse il suo fratellino continuando a fissarlo. Una certa somiglianza c’era si disse Killian, forse ai suoi occhi e a quelli suo padre era evidente ma non a quelli di Regina, della fata madrina, Emma se ne sarebbe sicuramente accorta pensò.

  
<< Abbiamo una cosa in comune: anche mio padre era un bugiardo che ha abbandonato me e mio fratello >> dichiarò mentre il bambino lo guardava curioso. << E per questo che sei diventato un pirata? Per vendicarti di lui? >> gli chiese, era un bambino intelligente il suo fratellino.  
 << Sono diventato un pirata per vendicare mio fratello, che si chiamava come te >> aggiunse Killian e vide l’altro con la fronte aggrottata, come se avesse appena realizzato chi fosse realmente.<< Chi sei davvero? >> gli chiese poco prima che la porta si aprisse rivelando la madre superiora. << Scusate se vi interrompo ma credo che sia ora che ve ne andiate, capitano, potete tornare quando volete >> lo congedò la donna prima di prendere per mano il suo fratellino. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dire tutta la verità si disse Killian, o almeno provarci meglio di quanto era appena accaduto


	3. Third Chapter

Per fortuna aveva tantissimo tempo da perdere si disse Killian Jones prima di sedersi su quella panchina del parco comunale di Storybrooke. L’Oscuro era bandito da ormai tre mesi, Emma e la sua famiglia non avevano problemi, Regina si era calmata e tutto scorreva piacevolmente lento, sembrava quasi un sogno. E cosa più importante lui aveva fatto considerevoli passi avanti con il suo fratellino, o per essere sinceri la fata turchina gli aveva permesso di fare dei passi avanti. Liam era un bambino intelligente e aveva compreso che loro due erano collegati in qualche maniera, era questione di tempo prima che scoprisse la verità anche se aveva delle ipotesi. << Allora … chi sei? Un parente di mio padre o un suo conoscente? >> gli chiese il suo fratellino, Liam avrebbe saputo cosa dire, lo sapeva sempre, suo fratello maggiore si meritava una famiglia, una pensione e un lieto fine, non lui. E invece Liam era morto per eseguire gli ordini del re su un’isola che lui aveva imparato a detestare e per mano di Peter Pan, era incredibile come la sua vita fosse legata all’Oscuro: il padre gli aveva portato via suo fratello e il figlio la donna che amava. Per questo non aveva detto nulla ad Emma, era una questione che riguardava lui e nessun’altro e per quanto volesse bene ad Henry era pur sempre il nipote del Crocodilo. << E cosa te lo fa pensare ragazzino? >> gli chiese, ogni volta che l’altro lo guardava gli sembrava di rivedere suo fratello maggiore e sentiva di non essere in grado di fare quello che avrebbe fatto Liam. Non aveva più pensato a suo padre da quando lo aveva ucciso e non stava facendo tutto quello per lui, aveva accettato l’abbandono e tutto il resto ma … Liam avrebbe voluto che facesse la cosa giusta nei confronti del loro fratellino, che il piccolo Liam venisse a conoscenza della sua identità e del loro rapporto era secondario. << Ti stai prendendo cura di me, lo conoscevi, ho lo stesso nome di tuo fratello eppure … non mi vuoi parlare di lui dunque non lo fai perché devi ma perché vuoi >> gli rispose Liam, la fata turchina aveva accettato di fargli portare Liam fuori dall’istituto ma questo non vuol dire che la donna avesse deciso di fidarsi, seduta tre panchine dietro di loro c’era una delle suore, Nova o qualcosa di simile che li sorvegliava in maniera in troppo palese. Il parco comunale era stata un’ottima idea, non conosceva affatto Liam ma a tutti i bambini piacevano i parchi si era detto Killian e il suo fratellino non faceva eccezione, solo che invece di correre in tutte le direzione preferiva stare seduto accanto a lui a divorare lentamente un pacchetto di caramelle. << Sai usare la testa ragazzino >> ammise Killian, era così vicino alla soluzione quel ragazzino pensò.

<<Si fa quel che si può, capitano >> replicò Liam prima di offrirgli una caramella, era tra i pochi a non aver fatto domande sulle sue mani e di quello Killian gli era grato, come tutti doveva sapere dell’uncino ma non era curioso o spaventato. << Nova ci sta seguendo, è la più dolce delle suore e alla madre superiora non piace molto specialmente da quando lei e Leroy hanno cominciato a vedersi >> aggiunse il suo fratellino rischiando che lui si strozzasse. Leroy, ossia Grumpy ossia uno dei nani … frequentava una delle suore, quella si che era una notizia interessante, che poteva rovinargli la digestione, o entrambe le cose. << E tu come lo sai questo? >> chiese, non voleva realmente una risposta, solo trovare una via d’uscita per un argomento dove si sentisse a suo agio e che non riguardasse lui, Liam, il loro comune padre o perché si stesse occupando del suo fratellino. << All’orfanotrofio lo sanno tutti, basta saper ascoltare le suore che ne parlano. La madre superiora lo ha vietato ma non serve a niente >> gli rispose il suo fratellino prima di voltarsi facendo arrossire Nova che subito distolse lo sguardo, Killian sorrise, quel ragazzino era veramente intelligente, a Liam sarebbe piaciuto si disse ripensando per l’ennesima volta a suo fratello maggiore, tutta quella situazione era strana. << Capito, sei un ragazzino intelligente Liam, l’ho capito>> rispose sorridendo, anche lui da ragazzo era stato curioso, era lui quello curioso e felice di scoprire posti nuovi, Liam era salito sulla nave perché così voleva il loro comune padre, non perché lo desiderasse sul serio, Liam da bambino era sempre obbediente e di poche parole a differenza di lui. << Le suore me lo dicono sempre, è vero che un tempo, quando ci trovavamo nell’altro mondo, hai conosciuto la madre del sindaco?>> gli chiese il suo fratellino, aveva conosciuto Cora e aveva lavorato per Regina ma suo fratello non doveva sapere che era stato per ordine della regina che aveva ucciso suo padre. Ancora non riusciva a comprendere l’uomo e soprattutto quel nome, forse suo padre non li aveva dimenticati ma … aveva un altro figlio, lo aveva chiamato come il loro primogenito e non li aveva cercati, nemmeno per scusarsi di fronte a delle ipotetiche lapidi. << Assolutamente si ma meglio non parlarne >> rispose prima che Liam si alzasse dalla panchina quasi di scatto,  puntò gli occhi sulla stessa panchina alla ricerca di una molla, lo scatto era eccessivo si disse o lui stava invecchiando.

<<Corri fratellone, corri! >> urlò Liam lasciandolo senza parole, o l’aveva scoperto da poco o quel ragazzino era più intelligente di quanto credesse pensò Killian Jones prima di alzarsi.

 

***

 

<<Come … come hai fatto? >> chiese dopo averlo raggiunto poco prima del parco. << Sono il più veloce dell’orfanotrofio, solo Tinkerbell che è nuova riesce a starmi dietro >> gli rispose Liam con orgoglio.<< Non quello, come sapevi che ero … che abbiamo lo stesso padre?>> gli chiese Killian, eppure era stato attentissimo a non lasciar trapelare nulla. << Il tuo cognome è Jones e anche il mio è Jones. Ci sono tantissimi Jones al mondo ma qui a Storybrooke sono pochi, dunque dovevamo essere imparentati in qualche modo, la sera che papà è morto mi è sembrato di averti intravisto. E ho origliato la madre superiora e Nova che ne parlavano >> gli rispose Liam con un sorriso, gli ricordava sé stesso da bambino pensò Killian, fisicamente era più simile a lui che al fratello a cui rubato il nome.<< Ho tantissime domande fratellone: vero che stai per sposare la Salvatrice? Che la Jolly Roger è qui? E … cosa è accaduto a mio fratello, il Liam di cui porto il nome? >> aggiunse, quel ragazzino avrebbe fatto strada si disse Killian. << Una domanda per volta. No, non sto per sposare Swan, forse … forse un giorno. Dove vado io va la Jolly Roger e Liam … meglio che ci sediamo >> rispose, sposare Swan … era sicuro che Charming ci sperasse, o no perché capire quell’uomo era complicato e … doveva pensarci. Non aveva mai pensato seriamente di impegnarsi con Swan, era cosciente del suo desiderio di voler passare tutta la vita assieme a lei e sapeva che lei lo ricambiava ma allo stesso tempo non sapeva come fare, con Milah era stato diverso: Milah aveva un marito e sebbene avesse lasciato suo marito per lui non avrebbero mai potuto essere realmente uniti.

Fece segno a Liam di sedersi, doveva parlare di suo fratello e doveva sperare che il ragazzino non facesse troppe domande. << Doveva essere una semplice missione di ricognizione alla ricerca di una pianta che interessava al re. Sbarcammo solamente noi due, si diceva che l’isola fosse disabitata ma non era così: era Neverland e incontrammo il suo padrone, quel demonio di Peter Pan. Ci mise in guardia sulla pianta, che era un’arma e che il re se ne voleva servire ma Liam non gli credette, secondo lui il re non poteva cercare un’arma simile e per provarmelo si ferì volontariamente. Stette male e quel demonio mi consigliò di usare l’acqua di Neverland, poteva salvarlo mi assicurò e funzionò all’inizio ma la magia ha un prezzo come saprai e il prezzo era semplice: rimanere a Neverland o morire. Non appena lasciammo l’isola, determinati a denunciare il re, Liam morì tra le mie braccia. Ebbe il funerale di un uomo di mare e dopo quel fatto giurai che non avrei più servito alcun re, il resto è storia >> concluse, il suo fratellino non doveva sapere nient’altro, c’erano aspetti del suo passato che non si sentiva ancora in grado di condividere con un bambino così legato a lui. << Liam … tuo fratello Liam era un uomo valoroso? Papà diceva sempre che Liam era un bravo ragazzo, si sarà occupato di Killian diceva, sarà stato un padre migliore di me ripeteva quando gli chiedevo di voi. Hai qualcosa della tua mamma? >> gli chiese Liam, e così suo padre aveva parlato dei figli che aveva abbandonato al figlio che aveva avuto con la sua seconda moglie. Di sua madre aveva pochi ricordi, aveva i capelli neri come lui e Liam, la pelle chiara e secondo Liam vestiva spesso di bianco e cantava per loro la notte, lui ricordava una melodia ma non riusciva ad associarla ad un volto, sua madre era morta quando lui aveva appena tre anni e da allora era stato suo padre che si era occupato di entrambi. << Solo ricordi fratellino >> ammise a malincuore prima che l’altro d’istinto lo abbracciasse, o per meglio dire ci provasse perché gli arrivava al bacino ma apprezzò il tentativo. << E … mi fai salire sulla tua nave? >> gli domandò Liam facendolo sorridere.

<<Forse, per ora posso comparti un gelato >> rispose prima di scombinargli i capelli, quel bimbo la sapeva lunga pensò con un sorriso. << Il mio preferito è cioccolato con scaglie di menta, le suore raramente ci portano fuori, alla fata turchina non piace che vaghiamo per la città … io talvolta esco lo stesso ma è un segreto >> fu la risposta di Liam che lo fece ridere. << Sai una cosa ragazzino? Tu sei molto più squinternato di quanto pensassi, deve essere di famiglia >> rispose prima di allungare la mano buona. Liam esitò alcuni istanti prima di cambiare posizione e mettersi alla sua destra, ancora non ne avevano parlato ma il suo fratellino era intelligente ed era solo questione di tempo pensò Killian. << Un giorno mi racconterai di come hai perso la mano? >> gli chiese e lì si che avrebbe dovuto tralasciare moltissime cose. << Ben detto, un giorno, quando lo decido io >> rispose prima di avviarsi seguito dal piccolo Liam.


	4. Interlude

Henry Mills quel giorno era in ritardo, tremendamente in ritardo. Si era attardato a discutere con Paige all’uscita dalla scuola prima che la sua amica lo salutasse e saltellando si era allontanata in direzione di casa sua, l’arrivo di Will Scarlett non aveva emozionato né lei né suo padre Jefferson, Henry era sicuro che i due già si conoscessero e non avessero dei buoni trascorsi. Mary Margaret lo aveva salutato quando aveva lasciato la sua classe e la sera prima aveva deciso assieme ad Emma di passare la notte da Regina, sua madre aveva bisogno di affetto dopo quello che era successo con Robin Hood … la Regina Cattiva e Robin Hood, sembrava troppo assurdo per essere vero si era detto eppure era accaduto; le sue mamme e sua nonna sapevano esattamente quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato nel tragitto ed era già in ritardo, affrontare la faccia delusa di sua madre era troppo. Era abituato a vederla indifferente, glaciale, a volte furiosa ma quell’espressione delusa e ferita era nuova per lui. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa per farla nuovamente tornare a sorridere si disse prima di attraversare il parco più velocemente, per poco non si scontrò contro Nova che era seduta su una panchina e stava palesemente tenendo d’occhio qualcuno pensò osservandola. << Henry! Tutto bene a casa?>> gli chiese la fata con un sorriso, i suoi occhi però erano impegnati a guardare in un’altra direzione e appariva distratta.

<<Tutto bene, Neal non sta facendo dormire i nonni ma va tutto bene>> ammise, era strano pensare di avere uno zio che era ancora un lattante, e che aveva lo stesso nome di suo padre ma da quando aveva deciso di cercare la sua mamma i fatti strani avevano arricchito e movimentato la sua vita.<< Chi sta tenendo d’occhio? Leroy? >> aggiunse facendola arrossire, come tutti sapeva che tra la fata e il nano c’era stato del tenero prima del sortilegio. << No, io … non sto tenendo d’occhio nessuno Henry, che sciocchezze! Io … avevo bisogno d’aria, avevo proprio bisogno d’aria  >> si giustificò Nova ma era evidente che stesse mentendo e negli ultimi due anni Henry si era abituato a riconoscere chi mentiva. Henry annuì poco convinto e poi seguì la direzione degli occhi della suora e quello che vide lo lasciò senza parole: Hook era lì e stava conversando con uno dei bambini dell’orfanotrofio, lo riconosceva dalla divisa che veniva consegnata a tutti, c’era stato un momento quando era più piccolo in cui era stato convinto di essere stato uno di quei bambini, questo prima che decidesse seriamente di cercare la sua vera mamma.

Il ragazzino assomigliava incredibilmente ad Hook pensò osservando i due ridacchiare, Hook sembrava a disagio ma era evidente che si stava divertendo pensò Henry, quei due si stavano divertendo un mondo.<< Nova, chi è quel ragazzino? >> chiese, per quel che ne sapevano lui ed Emma Hook poteva aver avuto dei figli prima del sortilegio e quello spiegava la somiglianza. << Uno  dei nostri ragazzi, ora … ora devo proprio andare, salutami le tue mamme e i nonni >> gli rispose Nova cercando non balbettare prima di alzarsi di scatto e correre in direzione di Hook e del ragazzino, poteva tranquillamente essere suo figlio pensò Henry prima di nascondersi. La tentazione di tornare ad osservare era forte ma era già in ritardo e Regina non sarebbe stata disposta ad accettare scuse, questo lui lo sapeva bene e in quanto ad Emma … avrebbe sicuramente voluto saperne di più e forse era il momento di buttarsi in un’operazione solitaria di identificazione si disse prima di uscire dal parco. Ora che aveva uno scopo a breve termine tutto gli sembrava più chiaro si disse Henry Mills.


	5. Chapter Four

Fare il fratello maggiore non era semplice come aveva sempre pensato si disse Killian Jones osservando Liam che si prendeva cura di lui quando erano bambini. Liam era riuscito a non fargli mai pesare quanto fosse stato difficile crescerlo o anche solo interagire con lui e ora mentre aveva a che fare con il suo omonimo se ne rendeva conto. Liam era un bambino silenzioso e discreto eppure pieno di vita e Nova li seguiva sempre più a grande distanza e con meno discrezione ed erano molto simili sotto diversi aspetti. Gli aveva chiesto informazioni sul loro comune padre, sapeva bene che il ricordo che ne aveva era il peggiore possibile a causa dell’abbandono, che lo avesse abbandonato era irrilevante ma Liam, come suo padre avesse potuto abbandonare il suo fantastico fratello maggiore era qualcosa di inconcepibile per lui. Quando erano riusciti ad entrare in marina era stato come vivere un sogno, era il sogno di suo fratello ma era stato felice di andare con lui, a differenza di lui Liam sapeva cosa fosse più opportuno fare e la marina offriva grandi opportunità a entrambi, per qualche giorno si era baloccato con l’idea che forse avrebbero potuto ritrovare il proprio padre ma poi avevano avuto il loro primo incarico e quell’idea infantile era svanita; e ora si stava occupando del suo fratellino il quale gli raccontava sempre della vita prima del sortilegio e di quello che accadeva all’orfanotrofio.

<<Ma se lei era già sposata perché è fuggita con te? >> gli chiese Liam, l’unico con cui avesse avuto un rapporto simile era stato Baelfire ed era durato la metà del tempo, con Henry Mills si sentiva a disagio e con Liam non sapeva mai cosa dovesse raccontargli e cosa omettere ma l’altro sembrava non accorgersene. << Perché non amava suo marito e ci eravamo innamorati fin dal nostro primo incontro >> rispose,  si ricordava bene il momento in cui aveva incrociato gli occhi di Milah, l’aveva amata fin dal primo momento e per quasi duecento anni aveva creduto che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amare nessun’altra donna, con Swan il sentimento era diverso, meno impetuoso ma molto più maturo. Con Milah aveva sentito il bisogno di mostrarle sempre nuovi luigi mentre con Emma sentiva la necessità di volersi fermare a Storybrooke, di passare tempo con lei e i Charmings e di aiutarla con henry, sapeva che entrambi i due sentimenti erano amore ma completamente diversi eppure complementari. << Ed è stato lo stesso con la Salvatrice? >> gli domandò Liam curioso, dietro di loro Nova smise di sfogliare la rivista che si era portata e si dispose ad origliare, la madre superiore doveva mandare qualcuna maggiormente discreta come Tinkerbell, era tornato a Neverland poco prima del sortilegio e non si era accorto della presenza della fata fino alla sua ultima sera su quell’isola maledetta. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlare a Swan di tutto quello ma voleva farlo il più tardi possibile e alle sue condizioni. << Non esattamente, la prima volta sono stato colpito da lei, letteralmente. Poi … è stato qualcosa di graduale ma si, sono innamorato di Swan e prima che tu lo dica: no, per ora non penso di sposarla >> rispose facendo sorridere il suo fratellino. << Sto diventando prevedibile fratello, e quando potrò incontrare la Salvatrice e la sua famiglia? >> Killian Jones, un tempo noto come captain Hook, sapeva fin troppo bene che quella domanda prima o poi sarebbe arrivata ma non si era preparato una risposta adeguata. Il suo primo istinto era quello di rispondere che non desiderava che il suo fratellino incontrasse la sua ragazza ma era stupido e sapeva fin troppo bene che se Emma Swan voleva scoprire qualcosa ci sarebbe riuscita, inoltre c’era Regina che era a conoscenza della sua ricerca e che poteva parlarne con henry o direttamente con Emma. Era solo questione di tempo si era detto, e ora dove trovare la risposta giusta. << Presto, molto presto >> rispose cercando di non pensare a come poteva raccontare tutto ad Emma, dovevano essere solo loro due, in un luogo sicuro e con poche uscite. Emma si sarebbe arrabbiata, sapeva di aver tradito la sua fiducia ma quella era una questione che doveva affrontare da solo, riguardava il suo passato, un passato in cui erano solo lui e Liam e che Regina aveva scoperto unicamente grazie ai suoi poteri, nemmeno MIlah sapeva tutta la verità.

<<Mi voglio fidare, per caso sai dove possiamo trovare papà?>> e … quella era una domanda ancora peggiore si disse Killian, quel giorno Liam sembrava in grado di fare le peggiori domande. << Non ne ho idea, ancora non l’ho incontrato >> rispose, e non l’avrebbe incontrato perché aveva ucciso il suo stesso padre poco prima dell’incantesimo e proprio davanti alla casa dove abitava ma non poteva rivelarlo al suo fratellino, ci sarebbero state così tante cose da spiegare e non sapeva da dove cominciare nemmeno se voleva essere onesto con sé stesso. << Ho fame, mi accompagni da Granny’s ? >> ecco, quella era una domanda semplice pensò Killian, per una volta una domanda semplice. << Come vuoi, ma entro un’ora e mezza devi essere di ritorno all’orfanotrofio>> lo ammonì prima di allungare la mano buona e alzarsi. << Bene, la conta prima di cena comincia tra due ore e so come tornare senza farmi notare, nonostante Nova >> fu la risposta del suo fratellino e Killian sperò che Liam avrebbe approvato tutto quello.

 

***

 

Per fortuna da Granny’s non c’era nessuno che potesse riconoscerlo si disse Killian Jones prima di sedersi, Liam si stava godendo il suo … qualsiasi cosa fosse mentre lui continuava a guardarsi attorno. La vedova Lucas in quel momento era assente e Ruby per sua fortuna era nella Enchanted Forest dunque lontanissima, nessuno della famiglia poteva vederlo e sapeva bene che quello era un azzardo ma si stava divertendo. Per un istante si ricordò di una sera in cui suo padre aveva portato lui e Liam in una locanda, ancora non sapeva che il giorno dopo si sarebbero imbarcati ma né lui né suo fratello erano riusciti a prendere sonno e così avevano sbirciato dalle scale cosa stesse accadendo, ricordava bene le risate, le urla e le risse, in quell’istante avrebbe voluto restare per sempre in quel luogo, poi Liam lo aveva preso per mano e lo aveva riportato a letto, domani dobbiamo alzarci presto fratellino e sai che papà odia i ritardi, sei troppo grande perché ti porti in braccio gli aveva comunicato prima di chiudere la porta.

<<Adoro questo posto, le suore non ci portano quasi mai qui, una volta al mese>> gli spiegò suo fratello mentre Killian continuava a tenere d’occhio la porta, della sua ciurma solo Smee era in città e lui non sarebbe stato un problema a differenza di metà degli avventori che entravano, fissavano lui e Liam per poi voltare immediatamente la testa. Stava andando tutto così bene pensò quando vide entrare nientemeno che il dottor Hopper, che qualcuno fosse pagato per ascoltare i problemi della gente, che per farlo doveva sistemarsi su un divanetto era per lui fonte di stupore eppure persino Regina si era servita del Grillo Parlante, dottore … dottore in cosa lui non lo aveva ancora capito. << Capitano! E … chi è questo bambino? Un suo parente? >> chiese il Grillo mentre lui avrebbe potuto sbattere la testa sul muro e Liam alzava lo sguardo dalla coppa a cui negli ultimi minuti aveva dedicato tutta la sua attenzione. << Sono suo fratello, io ti conosco: sei il dottore che viene quando uno di noi viene adottato, fai sempre tante domande >> rispose Liam per lui e ora si che era solo questione di tempo. << Non sapevo aveste un fratello, capitano. Comprendo perché voglia passare del tempo con lui, con il benestare della madre superiore voglio sperare. Ha mai pensato di adottare legalmente suo fratello? So che potrebbe sembrarle strano ma così avrebbe un ambiente più sicuro dove crescere >> dichiarò il dottor Hopper prima di salutare entrambi ed allontanarsi in direzione del bancone. Adottare Liam, l’idea di per sé non era malvagia si disse, solamente che dopo non avrebbe saputo cosa fare con lui. Non aveva mai voluto avere figli e già occuparsi di Henry Mills era strano ma Liam … avere accanto il suo fratellino tutto il giorno sarebbe stato impossibile, una cosa era occuparsi di lui due ore ogni tre giorni, portarlo al parco, a prendere un gelato o al molo ma … sempre era più complicato. Liam e suo padre sicuramente erano appena risorti dalle loro tombe per poi morire una seconda volta di fronte ai suoi dubbi ma la verità era che non si sentiva pronto ad essere presente completamente nella vita del suo fratellino, non ancora almeno. << Non voglio che tu mi adotti, sei mio fratello non mio padre, poi come dovrei chiamarti? >> gli domandò Liam, quel ragazzino aveva un’intelligenza particolare pensò Killian e lui non aveva mai pensato ad un’idea simile, forse la madre superiora ci stava pensando ma lui non ancora. << Come vuoi, ora ti riporto all’orfanotrofio, siamo già in ritardo e dopo ho un appuntamento >> rispose prima di dargli la mano. << Con la Salvatrice? E quando mi fai salire sulla tua nave?>> lo incalzò Liam, per un istante ebbe come l’impressione di sentire la risata divertita di Liam, il suo Liam, suo fratello maggiore. << Non sono affari tuoi, e quando lo decido io, ora andiamo, non ho le forze per affrontare la madre superiore >> rispose, prima o poi doveva portarlo sulla Jolly Roger, più poi ché prima però si disse  mentre Liam saltellava davanti a lui. L’altro non gli fece altre domande e per fortuna erano in tempo anche se ebbe l’impressione che Tinkerbell avesse tenuto aperto il cancello per loro e per Nova che entrò esattamente un secondo dopo suo fratello, quella ragazza non era per niente discreta pensò prima di salutare Liam, un problema per volta, aveva trovato suo fratello e stava instaurando qualcosa con lui, entro un anno, o tre, lo avrebbe presentato ad Emma, o forse meglio tre cinque anni si disse.

La porta di Charming e Snow era aperta come sempre e per un istante rimase sorpreso di vedere Regina seduta sul divano, forse era venuta a prendere Henry per permettere a loro due di stare da soli si rassicurò, poi incrociò lo sguardo di Swan e  capì che la soluzione era più difficile di quella. << Noi due dobbiamo parlare, poco fa mi ha chiamato Archie e mi ha raccontato una storia interessante, e dopo cinque minuti anche Regina ha chiamato con una storia interessante >> lo salutò Swan, ora era davvero con le spalle al muro pensò Killian Jones conosciuto nella Enchanted Forest come captain Hook


	6. Chapter Five

 Tutto quello era assurdo e sbagliato si disse Killian Jones. Assurdo perché non era così  che lo aveva immaginato e sbagliato perché sarebbe dovuto essere lui a rivelare ad Emma che aveva un fratello. Emma lo aveva incalzato con le prove, con la testimonianza di Regina, del dottor Hopper e aveva persino chiamato l’orfanotrofio, aveva scoperto tutto, tranne dove fosse suo padre, almeno regina aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa su quello aveva pensato amaramente Killian. << Io … io capisco che tu volessi esserne sicuro, che volevi conquistare la fiducia di tuo fratello, credimi, lo capisco. Quello che non capisco è perché tu ne abbia mai voluto parlare con me, perché non mi hai mai accennato al fatto di avere un fratello e dove suo padre? O meglio vostro padre?>> lo aggredì Emma per l’ennesima volta, ovviamente i Charmings si stavano godendo la scena in silenzio mentre Regina si era seduta sul divano a bere del thè con aria saputa, se avesse raccontato tutto nemmeno lei ne sarebbe uscita immacolata pensò Killian. Forse Swan aveva ragione ma Liam era il suo segreto, se il ragazzino era solo era anche colpa sua perché non era riuscito ad andare oltre l’odio e il risentimento che provava per suo padre e per il suo abbandono, sapeva che Liam lo aveva fatto ma Liam era perfetto e se anche non ci fosse riuscito lui non lo avrebbe saputo. Suo fratello lo aveva cresciuto e se lui gli diceva che tutto si sarebbe sistemato allora Killian ci credeva, Liam a differenza di suo padre non lo aveva mai abbandonato. Aveva pensato che Emma avrebbe capito, proprio lei che era cresciuta senza una famiglia doveva capire perché fosse così interessato a voler conoscere il suo fratellino e perché avesse deciso di farlo da solo senza coinvolgerla e invece la bionda si ostinava a non voler capire. << Perché volevo essere sicuro che fosse lui, Swan. Quando Henry ha bussato alla tua porta sei stata subito sicura che lui fosse tuo figlio?>> le chiese, quello era un colpo basso, veramente basso ma come gli era stato insegnato nella regia marina miglior difesa è sempre l’attacco, e come aveva imparato da pirata bisognava attaccare da dietro. << Non osare, non osare paragonare le nostre situazioni. Henry mi ha portato dei documenti, aveva le prove che io ero sua madre mentre tu cos’hai? Solo una tua idea e nient’altro! Non è sufficiente, non dovrebbe esserlo per te e tantomeno per quel bambino che stai illudendo >> Killian sapeva che quello che stava dicendo Emma era giusto ma lui l’aveva visto, aveva guardato Liam negli occhi e vi aveva visto suo padre, suo fratello maggiore e sé stesso: quel bambino era suo fratello, entrambi lo sapevano. Emma gli chiedeva delle prove ma era come quando dubitava della magia, Swan aveva bisogno di prove per credere, a lui era bastato guardare negli occhi Liam.

<<Quel ragazzino è mio fratello, l’ho visto bene quando eravamo nel nostro mondo, prima di … so che è lui >> replicò e lanciò uno sguardo a Regina che sembrò trovare la sua tazza di porcellana incredibilmente interessante, ora era lei a sapere tutto pensò Killian, poteva aver sospettato qualcosa prima ma ora sapeva tutto. In quanto a suo padre … prima o poi avrebbe dovuto portare Liam sulla sua tomba anche se continuava a pensare che fosse meglio per il suo fratellino credere che Brennan lo avesse abbandonato. << E se così non fosse? Avresti dato false speranze e aspettative ad un orfano, e un orfano è un bambino che si aspetta sempre il peggio e il meglio dagli uomini, lo so per esperienza personale, e dov’è vostro padre? >> gli disse immediatamente, lei poteva anche dubitarne ma lui era sicuro della sua verità. In quanto a Brennan Jones … quello era un altro discorso. << Sono sicuro che fosse lui, e per quel che riguarda mio padre potresti chiedere al sindaco, conosce tutta la storia >> rispose e sorrise nel vedere il lampo d’odio negli occhi di Regina, lui aveva smesso di pensare a suo padre e se lo aveva rivisto era per colpa di quella donna e del suo piano di vendetta. << Io sapevo solo che tuo padre era ancora vivo, quello che hai fatto, capitano, è qualcosa che riguarda te e lui, non me >> fu la replica di Regina, e a modo suo aveva ragione, lei gli aveva solo indicato suo padre, era stato lui prima a proporgli di fuggire e poi ad ucciderlo, avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare con Liam ma aveva preferito ucciderlo, quell’uomo aveva abbandonato lui e suo fratello, si era dimenticato di loro e si era formato una nuova famiglia dando al suo nuovo figlio il nome del suo primogenito, cancellando Liam. E lui aveva potuto sorvolare sull’abbandono e sulla nuova famiglia ma non su Liam, Liam era morto per colpa sua, se fosse stato più autorevole quel giorno a Neverland e l’altro meno testardo ora tutto sarebbe stato diverso, e la colpa era solo di Brennan Jones.

<<Dunque tuo padre è vivo, perché non hai preso contatto con lui? Io … io ho cercato per anni i miei genitori >> gli domandò di nuovo Emma e Killian alzò gli occhi al cielo, non aveva cercato suo padre perché suo padre era morto, solo che Liam ancora non lo sapeva. << Perché … è una questione personale della mia famiglia Swan, e ci sono cose che è meglio che tu non sappia dearie, è meglio per tutti >> rispose prima di uscire da quella casa, aveva bisogno di aria fresca e di evitare gli sguardi buonisti che lo giudicavano, non si sarebbe fatto giudicare da due che avevano messo la loro figlia in un armadio e da una donna che a causa della morte del suo fidanzatino li aveva maledetti tutti.

 

***

 

Ci aveva pensato a lungo, e quella era la cosa giusta da fare, per ora. Ne aveva parlato brevemente con la madre superiora e lei aveva accettato, se anche si fosse rifiutata Killian avrebbe fatto di testa sua ma almeno così si era procurato una protezione sufficiente: avrebbe mostrato la tomba di suo padre a Liam ma non gli avrebbe detto nulla sulla morte di Brennan, che il suo fratellino credesse quello che volesse. << Mi porti sulla tua nave? >> gli chiese Liam curioso quando uscirono dall’orfanotrofio, in quei giorni aveva evitato Swan più che poteva, comprendeva il suo punto di vista ma quelle erano faccende private e di famiglia e per quanto tenesse a lei era meglio che non si impicciasse. << Insisti con questa storia, eh? Tutto a suo tempo fratellino, per ora c’è un altro luogo che dovresti vedere >> rispose, i passi di Nova stavano divenendo sempre più evidenti, quella fata era una pessima spia pensò Killian Jones prima di dirigersi verso il cimitero cittadino. Non ci aveva pensato fino a quella sera e dal giorno successivo si era messo alla ricerca della tomba di Brennan, se Regina era riuscita ad avere una tomba per suo padre allora forse doveva essercene una anche per il suo si era detto.

Avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a Regina per quello ma ultimamente non aveva voglia di stare in compagnia del sindaco, tra l’addio di Robin Hood e i soliti problemi Regina Mills era più intrattabile del solito e inoltre poteva farcela da solo. Aveva incaricato il fedele Smee di procurargli l’elenco delle tombe di Storybrooke e poi elenco alla mano si era messo alla ricerca di suo padre sperando di trovarlo. Per fortuna la tomba era in quel mondo e non nella Enchanted Forest, l’aveva trovata il secondo giorno ed era rimasto quasi due ore lì davanti, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire e cosa fare. Suo padre lo aveva perdonato, aveva compreso che la sua morte lo avrebbe aiutato nel suo scopo e si era offerto ma lui a distanza di oltre duecento anni aveva ancora il cuore gonfio di odio e di rancore verso quell’uomo. Aveva deciso di portarvi Liam perché così almeno il suo fratellino avrebbe smesso di chiedergli se sapeva dove il loro comune padre poteva essere e nella speranza che il bambino non indovinasse cosa fosse realmente avvenuto quella notte. << Il cimitero … lui è qui, vero? >> gli domandò Liam, era veramente un bambino intelligente pensò Killian mentre Nova si fermava all’entrata, pochi secondi e poi li avrebbe seguiti, la fata madrina aveva chiesto una piena sorveglianza durante quelle uscite e Nova non era Tinkerbel, le avrebbe obbedito. << L’ho scoperto pochi giorni fa, ci … ci sono incappato per sbaglio >> rispose poco prima che si fermassero davanti la tomba, Liam si strinse a lui mentre Nova er sempre dietro di loro. << Tu lo sapevi già, vero? Solo che non sapevi come dirmelo, giusto? >> gli chiese Liam, meglio che pensasse che fosse quella la verità piuttosto che sospettasse cosa fosse realmente accaduto quella notte. Quando lo aveva visto morire il primo pensiero di Killian Jones allora noto come Captain Hook era stato che la sua vendetta era più vicina, pochi passi e avrebbe finalmente vendicato Milah e per quello era stato grato a suo padre, per una volta in tutta la sua vita suo padre gli era stato realmente d’aiuto si era detto, poi aveva smesso di pensare a lui e per tutti quegli anni era vissuto in attesa del momento propizio. << Sapevo che era … scomparso e ci avevo pensato ma nostro padre è sempre stato un uomo fortunato >> rispose mentre il suo fratellino alternava lo sguardo tra lui e la tomba senza dire una parola. 

<<Non voglio tornare qui, lui mi ha abbandonato come ha abbandonato te e Liam, e … non sarebbe tornato come non è tornato per voi >> disse Liam prima di prendergli la mano buona, meglio che non sapesse la verità si ripeté Killian, mille volte meglio. Liam non avrebbe approvato, ripeteva sempre che bisognava essere sinceri e credere alla bontà del prossimo, e proprio per quello era morto, ma Liam era morto da almeno duecento anni e lui non sapeva come riuscire a gestire tutto quello, inoltre quella bugia non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno si disse, chi altri poteva saperlo e soprattutto chi avrebbe beneficiato della verità?


	7. Final Chapter

Killian Jones non poteva essere sicuro di aver risolto tutto ma ora guardava al futuro con una qualche speranza. Liam non avrebbe mai saputo la verità sulla morte di Brennan, almeno non da lui, Nova ormai aveva rinunciato a seguirli e ogni volta si allontanava e lui aveva una mezza idea su dove andasse la fata, Tinkerbell nemmeno ci pensava a spiarli e la madre superiora gli stava lentamente spingendo davanti dei moduli per un affido temporaneo anche se non si sentiva ancora pronto. I Charmings continuavano a giudicarlo con lo sguardo ma gli era indifferente, Regina aveva compreso che era meglio per entrambi rimanere in silenzio, Emma aveva accettato a malincuore che una parte della sua vita doveva rimanere privata e l’unico che faceva domande era Henry ma grazie al suo fratellino stava imparando a gestirlo. Insomma, stava andando tutto bene, tutto tranquillo, bandire l’Oscuro era stata un’ottima decisione per tutti, era rimasto sorpreso nel vedere Belle frequentare il Fante ma preferiva non immischiarsi, quel tipo a volte riusciva ad essere insopportabile con il suo accento.

<<Ma se lei era già sposata, e poi è andata con te … sei tu il cattivo della vicenda, o no? >> gli chiese Liam, parlargli di Milah era stato uno sbaglio ma era anche vero che si era innamorato di lei a prima vista e dopo aver visto Rumpelstilskin … quella donna lo stava implorando di salvarla e lui lo aveva fatto, mostrandole il suo mondo ma non Neverland, Neverland non era sicura inoltre il demonio in verde si era già preso suo fratello e sapeva bene di non poter difendere da lui la donna che amava. << Tutta questione di punti di vista ragazzino, io l’ho salvata da un brutto matrimonio per darle la vita che aveva sempre sognato quindi in quest’ottica io sono l’eroe >> gli spiegò, Emma era stata la prima a farlo sentire realmente un eroe, uno dei buoni, prima di lei vi era riuscito solo Liam, con Milah era diverso, lei voleva il pirata, si era innamorata del pirata e non era interessata al suo passato, e lui non aveva mai trovato il momento adatto per raccontarle tutto. << Il mio papà diceva che gli eroi sono quelli che si sacrificano per gli altri, ma lui mi ha abbandonato e dunque non era un eroe … Liam era un eroe? Se ho il suo nome un motivo deve esserci, papà diceva sempre che era un bravo ragazzo e che si sarebbe occupato di te meglio di lui, alla mamma non piacevano questi discorsi … e com’era la tua mamma? Ti hanno mai raccontato qualcosa su di lei?>> suo fratello poteva stare in silenzio per ore ma quando cominciava a parlare era come un fiume in piena pensò Killian nascondendo un sorriso, ormai tutta Storybrooke doveva sapere di suo fratello e prima o poi Belle avrebbe detto la sua, ne era sicuro. << Liam era sicuramente un eroe, e … voleva solo compiere il suo dovere, se mi sono arruolato è stato anche per poter stare con lui. Dopo l’abbandono di nostro padre si è occupato di me, non era facile ma credo abbia fatto un buon lavoro. Avrebbe avuto di fronte a sé una grande carriera se non … >> non sapeva come spiegare quello che era accaduto specialmente perché Liam si era limitato ad eseguire gli ordini, eternamente fiducioso nel prossimo e soprattutto nel re. << Neverland è davvero come dicono? Io non l’ho mai sognata ma i Bimbi Sperduti ne erano entusiasti. Ho visto anche il cartone … tu però sei meglio di quel tipo con quei capelli strani >> ecco pensò Killian, lo sapeva lui che prima o poi quel maledetto film a disegni lo avrebbe tormentato, Emma gliene aveva accennato ma aveva anche parlato di una certa principessa Leila e di un falco millenario. << Lo è ma anche un luogo pericoloso specialmente a causa di Peter Pan, ora dovrebbe sicura e disabitata. E quella cosa … è ovvio che sono migliore, ragazzino, tanto per cominciare detesto il rosso e sono più bello >> rispose facendo ridere Liam, quel mondo era strano, gli sembrava impossibile che gli altri vi avessero vissuto per quasi trent’anni. << E tua madre? Non hai risposto alla domanda sulla tua mamma, non lo fai mai>> e quella era un affermazione vera ma Killian non sapeva cosa dire, aveva pochissimi ricordi di lei e nessun ritratto, una miniatura, niente di niente, talvolta suo padre, e in seguito Liam, gli aveva parlato di lei ma non era mai riuscito ad immaginare il suo viso, per lui sua madre era un essere etereo dai capelli neri, la pelle bianca e che cantava ninna nanne. << Ho solo il ricordo di una voce gentile che canta per me, Liam diceva che aveva una bellissima voce e che spesso vestiva di bianco >> gli rispose prima che il suo fratellino lo abbracciasse, non aveva mai provato nulla per sua madre, non che ci provasse ma è difficile provare qualcosa per qualcuno che non si è mai conosciuto e di cui non si ha nessuna immagine.

<<Comprendo … e … tu non mi abbandonerai come ha fatto papà, vero? Voglio dire … tutto questo mi piace >> e se anche aveva pensato di confessargli tutto con quelle parole Killian Jones si disse per l’ultima volta che non avrebbe aperto bocca, se Liam avesse mai saputo cosa fosse accaduto al loro padre non sarebbe stato da lui. << Io non vado da nessuna parte, e se anche fosse forse potrei portarti con me, un posto sulla Jolly Roger per te lo trovo ragazzino >> rispose prima di scompigliargli i capelli e farlo ridere.

 

***

 

Liam Jones era abituato al dolore e alla perdita. Aveva perso prima sua madre a causa della peste e poi suo padre lo aveva abbandonato lasciandolo solo. A Storybrooke era finito all’orfanotrofio gestito dalle fate si era rassegnato ad attendere e poi il suo fratellone Killian si era fatto vedere e avevano cominciato a passare del tempo assieme. Era strano ma Killian ci provava sul serio e lui gli voleva bene e non solo per le uscite, per il gelato o per le lasagne di Granny’s ma perché l’altro si preoccupava per lui, aveva a cuore la sua felicità ed entrambi avevano qualcosa in comune: il rancore verso il loro comune padre. Avrebbe tanto voluto conoscere il fratello da cui prendeva il nome ma l’unico ricordo che il suo fratellone avesse di Liam era un piccolo ritratto che gli aveva mostrato quando si era finalmente deciso a portarlo sulla Jolly Roger, almeno Nova non li aveva seguiti fin lì sostenendo di soffrire il mal di mare, però si era incamminata verso la barca di Leory, quei due avevano una storia a sentire il suo fratellone, o qualcosa di simile ad una storia aveva aggiunto. Si era sentito felice lì e poi Camelot era apparsa quasi all’improvviso e aveva chiesto alla madre superiora se poteva uscire a cercare suo fratello, negli ultimi tempi erano accadute tante cose ed era da troppo tempo che non sentiva suo fratello, Killian poteva anche non crederlo ma era un eroe, almeno ai suoi occhi. Avrebbe voluto piangere quando nel vedere la Salvatrice e tutti gli altri aveva chiesto dove fosse suo fratello e l’altra gli aveva chiesto se potevano fare due passi. Emma Swan era una tipa a posto, era la Salvatrice e aveva spezzato il sortilegio, li aveva salvati più volte ed era la ragazza del suo fratello, il suo Vero Amore eppure in quel momento l’aveva odiata, era colpa sua se il suo fratellone era morto per sempre, lei era andata nell’aldilà per salvarlo e aveva fallito.

Advertisement

Quel giorno era sgaiattolato fuori dall’orfanotrofio e si era seduto davanti alla tomba di Killian, ora era davvero solo si era detto, forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con la madre superiore o col dottor Hopper ma la verità era che non voleva vedere nessuno, non si sentiva così da quando aveva recuperato i suoi ricordi dopo che la Salvatrice aveva rotto il sortilegio e aveva ricordato il suo nome e il motivo per cui era lì. La fata turchina, Nova e persino Tinkerbell si preoccupavano per lui ma lui non voleva affrontarle, anche con i pochi amici che si era fatto all’orfanotrofio, forse tra qualche giorno avrebbe bussato alla porta della Salvatrice per parlare di Killian ma per il momento voleva solo stare da solo. << Sei come papà, avevi promesso che non mi avresti lasciato e invece te ne sei andato anche tu, la Salvatrice dice che sei un eroe ma io non volevo un eroe, volevo solo mio fratello, abbiamo già un eroe in famiglia e quello era Liam>> aveva sussurrato seduto sull’erba, si stava facendo tardi e doveva tornare prima che le suore si accorgessero che non era nella sua stanza.

<<Ho molti difetti, ma mancatore di parola quello mai >> disse una voce alla, quello non era vero, era troppo bello per essere vero e le cose belle non accadevano mai a quelli come lui pensò prima di voltarsi lentamente. << Come … non sono riusciti a … come sei tornato in vita? >> chiese osservando ad occhi sgranati il suo fratellone, aveva udito frammenti di quello che era accaduto a Camelot ed era sicuro che non si potesse tornare in vita. << Un’altra storia complicata ragazzino. Ora però ti riporto dalle fate, dovremmo far buttare già quella cosa … forse possiamo conservarla >> gli rispose Killian prima e Liam sorrise, sentiva che in tutto quello c’era qualcosa di strano ma stava davvero cominciando a farsi tardi e lui doveva tornare all’orfanotrofio. << Dovresti chiedere ai nani … lo sanno che sei tornato?>> gli chiese mentre aumentava il passo.

<<Lo sapranno, devo recarmi in un posto, prima scarico te dalle fate e poi vado>> rispose suo fratello, c’era una domanda che Liam voleva fargli ma non sapeva come esporla senza sembrare indiscreto. << Li hai … li hai visti? Liam e papà? Li hai visti nell’aldilà?>> si decise a chiedere. << Solo Liam … è andato oltre lui, non ho visto nostro padre ma dovrebbe essere in giro da qualche parte laggiù >> gli rispose Killian prima di aiutarlo a scavalcare il cancello. << Sono … sono felice per Liam, ora devo andare … la Salvatrice ti vuole davvero bene fratellone! >> urlò Liam prima di precipitarsi, almeno quella volta aveva di nuovo qualcuno al suo fianco, poi si sarebbe preoccupato del resto, aveva ancora l’impressione che Killian non gli avesse raccontato tutto ma forse era solo un effetto della stanchezza accumulata nei giorni.


End file.
